


may showers

by WisdomPearl



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cheesy, F/M, Fluffy, Rain, Twenty questions, eye reveal, stuck at the building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomPearl/pseuds/WisdomPearl
Summary: Hayami and Chiba are stuck at the E Class building and decide to attempt conversations to pass the time.
Relationships: Chiba Ryuunosuke/Hayami Rinka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	may showers

{Third Person POV}

Rain. The symbolism of cleansing. A restart, starting over, redoing something. It is also probably one of the most frustrating yet relaxing things Mother Nature has to offer.

If it weren’t for her impulses wanting to practice at the shooting range more, maybe she would’ve been home by now, instead 

At least Chiba was there to keep her company as he was in the same predicament.

The only problem is, the awkward silence that brewed between them wasn’t a very good catalyst for a decent conversation.

Time passed, the pitter patter of the raindrops on the aged wood and windows softly echoed throughout the hallways as they sat near the front door, wondering when the rain would start to die down. Cleansing, Hayami thought. With the rain beating down on the building this hard, it would definitely wear away most of the filth that accumulated around the roof.

Chiba broke the silence, “So, nice weather we’re having, huh?”

“Yeah,” More silence, “Have any idea on how we’re going to get out of here?”

“Not sure. I’ll think about it some more I guess.”

Hayami kind of wished that conversation didn’t just happen, continuing and with a different topic, “So, Koro-Sensei is probably on the other side of the world taking pictures now, huh?”

“Sounds like him. I wonder where he went this time.”

Hayami hadn’t really observed Chiba up close like this. There were never very many instances where they were alone together like this, starting up amateur conversations and trying to stave off the fact that they were stranded at the school alone. Whenever they interacted, they usually talked about their studies and any assassination plans. They never talked about anything sentimental, usually just marveling over good sniper scopes and practicing at the shooting range.

Hayami often wondered what Chiba’s eyes looked like underneath his bangs. She couldn’t imagine using her hair to obstruct her vision but still have enough sight to shoot a gun. But she figured that the black-haired boy was used to it, after all, he had stated that he had long bangs for a while.

She felt a pang of awkwardness overcome her as she watched the rain form little puddles in the crevices of the mud. What if the rain lasted all night? Both of their phones had died (curse the stupid battery) and no one would be able to hear them through the distance and the rain. It was way too dangerous to walk through and persevere the storm since the mountain wasn’t exactly a joyful walk even without the rain.

They weren’t actually going to be stuck here overnight, right?

Hayami looked over at Chiba, who seemed to be less concerned about the rain than her. He was resting his chin on his hand, which was propped up by his elbow and knee, “So, uh, does your hair ever bother you?”

Chiba turned his head to face Hayami, “Mm, not too much.” He sat up, “What about you? I remember you mentioned something about changing your hairstyle because it looked so much like Miss Bitch’s. I can imagine that changing it must take some time.”

“It’s not too much of a bother actually. Though, sometimes I do prefer my hair down.” she sighed, staring at the ground, “Does your hair bother you when you get wet though? Like, in the rain or after a swim.”

Chiba contemplated the question a bit, “Sometimes it does, but I just try to push my bangs over to the side a bit when it gets really wet.”

The tranquil and mesmerizing sound of the raindrops hitting the earth’s surface seemed to relax all of Hayami’s joints as she breathed smoothly. All of the mental heat seemed to dissolve into the air and she felt like she was floating.

Hayami noticed a flash of lightning in the distance, a rippling thunder echoing throughout the air. As soon as the thunder reached her ears, she visibly flinched.

Unfortunately for Hayami’s mental sanity, Chiba had noticed her flinching and asked if she was okay, “Yeah, I’m fine, I was just startled-”

Another thunder sounded, cutting her off. Wanting something to distract her from the storm, she impulsively asked, “Hey, you wanna play twenty questions to pass the time?”

Hayami immediately started to regret saying anything when Chiba’s face seemed to display confusion. Was she too abrupt with the suggestion? Too forward? She was forming an apology in her head when Chiba replied, “Sure, do you wanna go first?”

“I can’t think of any questions, you?”

He chuckled, “No, I don’t have any right now.”

Great. “Then, I’ll start with a simple one. What is your favorite food?”

“Hard-boiled eggs.”

“Really? My dad always boils them too dry, so I haven’t really had many good experiences with boiled eggs.”

“Mm, maybe I can bring some for you if you want to.” Chiba thought about his question for a bit, “What about you? What’s your favorite food?”

“Hey, hey, don’t go repeating questions now. New rule: don’t repeat questions from now on. But...my favorite food has to be beef stroganoff.” Her mouth watered at the thought of it. “So uh, what is your favorite school subject?”

Chiba chuckled at the passive-aggressive rule change, “Math because it’s very logical, so I find it easy. What’s your least favorite subject?”

“Oh, physics, definitely.”

This continued on for quite some time, Hayami drowning out the thunder as they escalated way beyond twenty questions, going into the forties. The rain seemed like nothing but an afterthought, the lightning a fear that Hayami had avoided despite the raging storm.

Chiba learned back on his elbows, staring at the ceiling, “Okay okay, hmm,” he thought about his question for a long time, “What’s your biggest fear?”

Hayami was taken aback by the gravity of the question. It was a noticeable jump, considering that the previous question concerned colors, “Oh uh…”

Chiba seemed to notice her hesitation and quickly changed his tone, “Oh! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, I was just curious and running out of questions.”

Hayami waved her hands out towards him, stumbling a bit, “Oh, no! Nothing’s wrong, it’s just a sudden question, I got caught off-guard.” She looked out into the misty rain, which hadn’t faltered at all, “Thunder, I guess.”

“Thunder?”

“Yeah, thunder and lightning. I know that there’s a pretty low chance that I’ll get struck, but it’s just something that’s stuck with me for a while, you know? I still get scared of it. Well, I guess you can say that any sudden sounds scare and surprise me, but thunder is the most common one I usually encounter.”

“So, when that was why you jumped in surprise some time ago?”

There was a pause, the rain taking up most of their eardrums. Hayami smiled, “It’s okay though. I think...I think talking to you distracted me from it. Funny right? Never thought that it would really work, you know, since the thunder is louder than our voices. But it does.”

Another pause, and then Hayami continued with a deeper question, “When we were half a second too late when shooting Koro-Sensei...what was your initial thought?”

Chiba shifted his gaze downwards, his idle swaying slowing down, “My initial thought? Well, when I shot and thought I hit him, I felt joyful, but realizing that he had just shrunken down less than a second before the bullet hit him, well, I guess my emotions were a bit confused. I was still riding on the false high that I had created, and then parts of me wanted to deny that fact that the octopus teacher survived. I also felt my heart drop. But my initial thought when finally settling down and letting the facts sink in was something along the lines of, ‘I failed.’”

“I see.”

So he felt like a failure as well. Hayami couldn’t tell whether or not she should be relieved or sympathetic. Her emotions were pretty mixed as well. It was such a strange and random topic that had popped into her head when scrambling around for questions to find.

They had mutually decided to end the “twenty” questions session, which had already reached far beyond twenty. Hayami had begun to lose count when they surpassed the thirty mark. But the amount of questions that were asked didn’t seem to be so relevant as opposed to the answers that were given out.

She just wanted to learn more about Chiba, not get so deep into feelings and stuff. It wasn’t like she hated the experience (in fact, she felt like she knew the black-haired boy more), but it was something she hadn’t expected, and she prefers to expect things.

And although the “twenty” questions session had ended, Hayami still had one more question, “Why do you hide your eyes?”

Chiba had somehow grown more silent than he already was, as if the rain had died down and that there was left was the silent, rolling mist. But the rain had steadily pounded away, contrasting a lot compared to their voices.

He tilted his head, the outer strands of his hair falling to the right, towards Hayami, “Why do you ask?”

Hayami wasn’t too sure how to answer this, so she strung words together in hopes that it formed a coherent reply, “Well, I always wondered why you hid your eyes. Surely, they can’t be that bad? You probably have a reason why you hide them, and I was just curious.”

“So you’re curious as to why I hide them, but not curious about what they look like?”

Hayami was taken aback by the response, “Well, of course I’m interested in both, but I’m not sure if that would be too forward of me.”

Chiba chuckled a bit, “That’s a first. I usually had people try to force me to show my eyes.”

Of course, Hayami mentally facepalmed. Chiba would’ve most likely had people try to see for themselves, “So, why do you hide them in the first place?”

Chiba looked up at the ceiling, “People complained about my eyes being too strong. They were so intense that I pushed people away. So I decided to conceal them so that people don’t avoid me.”

Hayami hadn’t really expected this answer, but she had probably watched so many TV shows. She expected a nasty scar, or some sort of physical injury. She hadn’t thought about the intensity of his eyes, and she couldn’t really imagine it either, “I see.”

Chiba turned to face Hayami, “How long do you think we’ll be here?”

Hayami looked outside, the blaring storm still raging on, “Probably a long time. I don’t even know what time it is anymore. My mom might be worried.”

Chiba looked outside in the gray mist, “My parents might be worried as well, though it is sort of hard to imagine.”

Hayami understood the raven-haired boy perfectly well. Ever since being booted down to E-Class, her mom hadn’t been the most compassionate. The household hadn’t been more stale and emotionless, “Hey, Ryuunosuke.”

“Hm?”

“Are your eyes really that intense?”

“Well, that’s what people think.”

“I don’t care what people think, I want to know what you think.”

Chiba pondered about this thought for a bit, “Well, I haven’t really looked at my eyes too much. I don’t usually look in the mirror a lot.”

“So, you don’t really know how intense they are now?”

“I know a bit. My parents sometimes get silent when I put my hair up.”

Hayami put a hand to her cheek, propping it up on her elbow, “Aren’t you ever curious about what they look like?”

“No, not really,” Chiba seemed to stare at Hayami, “Are you?”

Hayami averted her gaze to the rain, “A little, I guess. I mean, who isn’t?”

Chiba seemed to hesitate for a moment, quietly asking, “Do you want to see them?”

Hayami thought this was quite out of character. I mean, they hadn’t really talked much about their feelings and the secret parts of them, keeping their friendship mostly business-like. So this sort of venture, well, it surprised her a lot, “Uh, are you sure? I mean, we haven’t really talked like this until now, and you really want to do this?”

“Rinka, I don’t just show my eyes to anyone. You’d probably be the first in E-Class to do so, given that Koro-Sensei hasn’t sneaked a peek.” He put a hand towards Hayami, resting it on the floor towards her, “I trust you, a lot actually. You’re so kind and amazing, and we have similar mindsets and interests. I really do trust you. So, I want to give you this opportunity to show how much I trust you.”

“Ryuunosuke, please don’t feel obliged to do something like this. Surely, you’ve hidden them away for so long, so it must be pretty important to you.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Rinka.” He gently grabbed the closest wrist to him and held it up to his bangs, “It’s fine.”

{Chiba’s POV}

I sometimes think that Rinka is just too respectful and sympathetic to people.

I remember the reason she got into E-Class. She was too sympathetic to her “friends”, which harmed her in the long run. I sort of considered that trait of her a virtue and a vice.

As I held up her hand to my hair, I was wondering if the face she was making was one of surprise or disgust. Maybe I was too forward.

As I expected a slap to the face, I felt a feeling that I hadn’t felt in a long time. Hayami had slid a hand under the strands of hair that covered my forehead and eyes, “Hey, this isn’t too weird, right? I don’t really know the proper way to move bangs.”

“Mm, it’s okay.” Ah, this was really happening.

I wasn’t really too sure what to expect. She would flinch, most likely. Probably shirk away or even scream. I couldn’t imagine her screaming though.

As the strands of hair were lifted up, I saw my field of vision widen. I hadn’t long forgotten what this feeling was like. It was almost blinding, since my eyes weren’t used to this much stimulation.

{Third Person POV}

Hayami felt chills go down her spine, her hand stiff and unmoving.

Chiba was busy adjusting his eyes to the amount of light that had poured in, but Hayami experienced how intense his eyes were.

He wasn’t kidding, it was a little intimidating and even scary. Hayami sort of wanted to look away, but she was far too fascinated to do so. She stared at his maroon eyes, the unfamiliar face that beheld her. She chuckled, closing her eyes and facing down, “Wow, you’re like a different person.”

Chiba laughed a bit, “You don’t say. I feel like a different person.”

Hayami retracted her hand, the strands of hair reverting the boy back to his more familiar version, “You’re right, it was a little intimidating. I’m not sure I can look at it again without getting chills all over my body.”

Chiba seemed to sag until Hayami continued, “But, I think they’re really pretty. It's a sort of overwhelming beauty, you know? I like maroon. You don’t see a lot of maroon eyes nowadays.”

Chiba was, quite frankly, confused, “You, you don’t think my eyes are scary or anything?”

Hayami smiled, the top row of teeth showing, “It’s just, well…new.”

The last hour they spent at the school together was filled with delightful talks as they gossiped and shared about E-Class, dotting the conversation with assassination and study plans as usual. They weren’t about to ditch their usual practice of communication.

As the rain seemed to slow it’s intensity, Chiba stood up, lifting his bag, “I think we might be able to walk down the mountain now. It seems like the mist disappeared.”

“You’re right. It looks like it might get dark soon.” Hayami stood up as well, putting her legs to use as it adjusted to the new sensation. Her legs had tingled, but it wasn’t long before she was able to walk. 

As they carefully traveled down the muddy mountain, Hayami had observed the clear pools of water that had formed in the clean crevices.

Rain. A symbol of a rebirth. Cleansing.

She felt as if the rain had changed their relationship, she and Chiba. As she looked at Chiba, the appearance of his eyes still quite fresh in her mind, she started to realize how much they had talked about. 

She wondered how far their relationship would go. They seemed to have crossed the business partner line into another territory she hadn’t named yet.

But as they reached the pavement of the main school campus where the gate was, she decided that she didn’t want to live with lines drawn and lines crossed.

She felt as if she should wash the lines away and start anew, with Chiba by her side to help her.


End file.
